Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 for an exploded view and a cross-sectional view of a traditional mop structure respectively, the traditional mop structure 9 includes a mop tube 91, a pull handle 92, a water squeeze head 93, two link arms 94 and a sponge 95.
The mop tube 91 is installed to the water squeeze head 93, and the water squeeze head 93 includes a plurality of water squeeze rollers 931 disposed on opposite sides of the water squeeze head 93. The pull handle 92 is pivotally coupled to the mop tube 91 and can be turned up and down with respect to the mop tube 91. Each link arm 94 is passed through the water squeeze head 93, and an end of each link arm 94 is pivotally coupled to the pull handle 92 and another end of each link arm 94 is secured to the sponge 95 by screws 941.
During the use of the mop, the sponge 95 is dipped into water, and then the pull handle 92 is pulled to lift the mop tube 91, such that the pull handle 92 drives each link arm 94 to move upward, and each link arm 94 drives the sponge 95 to move upward as well. By then, the sponge 95 is squeezed by the water squeeze rollers 931 to achieve the effect of removing water from the sponge 95.
However, each link arm 94 is secured to the sponge 95 by the screws 941, so that a tool (such as a screwdriver) is required for replacing the sponge 95. A more complicated procedure is involved, and thus the traditional mop structure causes tremendous troubles to housewives and those who do lots of housework.
In addition, the sponge 95 will become aged and loosened after being used for a while as shown in FIG. 2. In other words, the sponge 95 will be stretched or drooped to produce a loosened section 951 as shown in FIG. 2. When the pull handle 92 is pulled to drive the sponge 95 to move upward and pass through the water squeeze rollers 931, the effect of removing water by squeezing the sponge 95 through the water squeeze rollers 931 becomes poor. On the other hand, the sponge 95 cannot be attached closely to the water squeeze rollers 931, so that when the mop is used for mopping a floor, the sponge 95 will be shaken or even broken. The traditional mop structure definitely requires improvements.
It is an important subject for manufacturers to develop a mop structure that provides a convenient mount or dismount and improves the water squeeze effect and the convenience of use.